marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Malachi (Angel) (Earth-616)
and the older brother of Daniel. During the rebellion, when Lucifier and Kazann chose to rebel, Malachi stayed on the side of Heaven. But he and his brother Kazann stayed in touch, and each fed the other information about their respective sides, so that they both could advance in their respect ranks. When Kazann attempted to manifest on the physical plane, however, it threw off the balance he and Malachi had been playing at for millennia. Needing both action and deniability, Malachi freed Ghost Rider from Hell to stop Kazann and help him restore the status quo. When it was discovered what he had been doing, the angel Ruth ripped out his wings, making him mortal. After bleeding to death, Malachi went to Hell, where he is dragged behind the Ghost Rider each night, being ripped to shreds by demons. | Powers = Malachi is an Angel so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Malachi possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Malachi is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Malachi's body augments her musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Malachi possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Malachi's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Malachi's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Malachi. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As an Angel, Malachi is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Malachi is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, she will merely reform in Heaven. Magical Manipulation: Malachi can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project heavenly blasts, shapeshift. He is also able to summon celestial armor and weaponry at will. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Malachi also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Winged Flight: Malachi as Angel posses two large bird like wings that protrude from his back. These wings allow him to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings on show, so they maybe symbolic. | Abilities = Malachi can cast spells causing others to do what he wishes. | Strength = Malachi is extremely strong | Weaknesses = An Angel powers can be decreased by removing their wings. This will make them mortal and can be as easily as killed as a human. In that state they are human and their souls will be judged as such, and if they have sinned they will go to Hell rather then Heaven | Equipment = Heavenly Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Heavenly Sword | Notes = Malachi is sometimes erroneously listed among the lieutenants of Lucifer cast down to Hell after the War in Heaven. | Trivia = | Links = }}